duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Discography: Pop Trash - lyrics
Discography 3: Pop Trash cd albums ·''' cassettes cd singles: someone else not me '''· playing with uranium ·''' last day on earth '''· the sun doesn't shine forever cassette singles: someone else not me videos: someone else not me adverts ·''' lyrics '''· tour ·''' related releases Someone Else Not Me Now while the beat is slow Here in your arms I sway Now that the light is low Something I want to say I guess you've known it for a while But I mean trouble I only want to see you smile And I burst this bubble The hardest thing is to let go When love is real... Like a flower loves a bee But I know you're meant to give yourself to someone else Not me And I could carry on with you Does that sound crazy? I think you feel the same way too And you can't face it The hardest thing is to let go But it's not defeat When you set somebody free And I know you're meant to be yourself with someone else Not me Can you let go? 'Cause that's love that's real Like a flower loves a bee And you know you're meant to give yourself to someone else Not me Somebody else not me Meant for somebody else not me Somebody else not me Lava Lamp In the half light of the evening I can almost see you glow Can tell by the way you're moving Time may be right to let you know You've got many coloured halo The body of Venus, a babe rainbow And if I come any closer, I might fall into your silhouette But the shape of things to come is constantly changing So let it, so let it, so let it flow La la la la lava lamp La la la la lava lamp Indigo, violet and blue Can we meet where the edges blur? Because I am coming at you Like a bug eye heading for the burn Truth is, I can't stay away No, I wanna let you light my volcano And maybe it's just in my imagination But you never know Because the shape of things to come is constantly changing So let it, so let it, so let it flow La la la la lava lamp (I'd love to turn you on) La la la la lava lamp (I'd love to turn you on) La la la la lava lamp (I'd love to turn you on) La la la la lava lamp (I'd love to turn you on) So let it, so let it, so let it... La la la la lava lamp (I'd love to turn you on) La la la la lava lamp (I'd love to turn you on) Playing With Uranium In for an evening Of lite entertainment And who would believe you Could worry the neighbor Come on over to my place Playing with uranium And if it blows up in my face See you on the other side Come on over to my place Playing with uranium Reinvent the human race You just got the invitation We go undiscovered 'Cause people are careless One way or another They'll never forget us Come on over to my place Playing with uranium And if it blows up in my face See you on the other side Come on over to my place Playing with uranium Reinvent the human race You just got the invitation Playing with uranium Playing with uranium Never be the same again 'Cause they're playing with uranium Playing with uranium Playing with uranium Never be the same again 'Cause they're playing with Hallucinating Elvis I was hallucinating I was hallucinating I was hallucinating Elvis Hawaii to Las Vegas Special treatment all the way Hallucinating Elvis Missing eighteen hours Losing oxygen to the brain Lying on the floor There's a limit How much more I can take Rhinestone inside my shoe 'Cos I'm turning into you now I was hallucinating I was hallucinating I was hallucinating Elvis I was hallucinating I was hallucinating I was hallucinating Elvis FBI are tapping the king's phone 74, he's trapped in his home Hidden camera, two-way mirror walls Walkie talkie, kung fu Then the president calls I was hallucinating Elvis Hawaii to Las Vegas Special treatment all the way Hallucinating Elvis Missing eighteen hours Losing oxygen to the brain Who ever has to know Tune in to my show What you see ain't what you get Shoot the movies in the TV set Elvis, Elvis... I was Hallucinating Elvis Hawaii to Las Vegas Special treatment all the way Hallucinating Elvis Missing eighteen hours Losing oxygen to the brain I was hallucinating Elvis Hawaii to Las Vegas Special treatment all the way Hallucinating Elvis Missing eighteen hours Losing oxygen to the brain I was hallucinating I was hallucinating I was hallucinating Elvis I was hallucinating I was hallucinating I was hallucinating Elvis, Elvis... Hallucinating, hallucinating... Pop Trash Movie Saw a close up of your pretty face Overnight sensation Smiling for cameras From all around the world If I rewind back to yesterday And stop the tape there No one knew who you were But now they're at your door I'm living in a pop trash movie We star together in every scene We'll all be famous for just a few minutes Part of a celluloid dream Watching slow-mo going frame-by-frame Might have blurred my vision Your life went flashing by Where did it all go wrong? I'm living in a pop trash movie We star together in every scene We'll all be famous for fifteen minutes Part of a celluloid dream I'll wait in the wings for you I'll read your lines to you But now the script is final you know, it's time to go So we'll have to say goodbye I'm living in a pop trash movie We star together in every scene We'll all be famous for those fifteen minutes Part of a celluloid dream We star in every scene And it's never quite what it seems (Never) I'm living in a pop trash movie I know we'll make it with that pop trash - yeah We'll all be famous for those fifteen minutes Part of a celluloid dream, yeah Fragment (instrumental) Mars Meets Venus Thirty something graduate Green eyes perfect Christian lady Candlelit dinner, slim female figure Sense of humor, extrovert, where are you Where are you, where are you Lets starts as friends, seeking soul mate Long time relationship, choose life Soul sister, hippy chick, for soul brother blues man Genuine American frog seeks princess Someone is perfect for you (When Mars meets Venus) Do you want to bet your life You gotta be perfect for them too (Mars meets Venus) New age man shake me up Wild girl, gay guy, romantic gentleman Indian, long time relationship, beauty with brains Is there something, say are you the one Are you the one, are you the one Someone is perfect for you (When Mars meets Venus) Do you want to bet your life You gotta be perfect for them too (Mars meets Venus) Someone is perfect for you (When Mars meets Venus) Do you want to bet your life You gotta be perfect for them too (Mars meets Venus) Heres lookin' at you Heres lookin' at you Heres lookin' at you Heres lookin' at you Heres lookin' at you Heres lookin' at you Lady Xanax Here comes the morning light you can't face Lie on your bed staring into space Watch the time slip gently by Don't ask why So many friends but nobody calls Can't be alone when the darkness falls Got to make it to the party Socialize, break the ice Oh Lady Xanax, where were you last night? All the cracks in your makeup are starting to show Don't think that you realize how far away you go now Look into the future and don't be afraid Afraid of what is on your mind There in the emptiness deep inside You are the one that's been left behind So you paint with your mascara Social eyes, don't look twice Oh Lady Xanax, where were you last night? All the cracks in your makeup are starting to show Don't think that you realize how far away you go now Look into the future and don't be afraid, afraid Lady Xanax, you're out tonight Lady Xanax, you're oh so tired Lady Xanax, sleep well tonight Lady Xanax Lady Xanax Lady Xanax The Sun Doesn't Shine Forever At the end of the rainbow found each other there Strange we never thought the colors would fade Be easy to walk but it's much harder to stay Why, oh why are we reckless today? You and I got to hold on together cause in this life Maybe the sun doesn't shine forever Could say that I'm sorry but there's no one to blame Anger seems to dissolve into tears Been so many good times not only despair Somehow we'll find the love we can share You and I got to hold on together Cause in this life maybe the sun doesn't shine forever You and I make this life for each other Cause I believe we've got enough for when the sun doesn't shine You and I got to hold on together Cause in this life maybe the sun doesn't shine forever Kiss Goodbye (instrumental) Last Day on Earth Mesmerized, you get sucked in By the hype, headlights in your eyes Flame burns fast then your soul goes up in smoke Where's your faith in life Now what would you do If there was no tomorrow And where would you go if you knew This was your last day on earth Having the time of your life but you don't realize Play to win so you've got to roll the dice It's a vicious game One false move, that's how fortune's change And you're going down Now what would you do If there was no tomorrow And where would you go, if you knew This was your last day on earth This is the time of your life, you don't realize Now what would you do if you knew This was your last day on earth I'd kiss you goodbye, last chance living Taking, giving, having, losing Needing, loving, waking, standing Hoping, dreaming, smiling, laughing Feeling, crying, wanting something Touching, living You're last day on earth Prototypes (instrumental) Alguien Que No Soy Yo Acuéstate junto a mí que la noche ya llegó no prendas la luz, mi amor te tengo una confesión Desde hace tiempo has de saber no quiero herirte me importa tu felicidad pero no sé cómo Y lo peor es el adiós si el amor es grande como abeja en la flor sé que tú te quieres entregar a alguien que no soy yo Podría seguir contigo así y suena loco tal vez te pase igual que a mí mas no lo aceptes. Y lo peor es el adiós si el amor es grande no sentí que te perdí sé que tú te quieres entregar a alguien que no soy yo Alguien que no soy yo Te puedes ir pues mi amor es grande como abeja en la flor sé que tú te quieres entregar a alguien que no soy yo Alguien que no soy yo… Buscas alguien que no soy yo... Alguien que no soy yo… Buscas alguien que no soy yo... Un Autre Que Moi Quand je suis dans tes bras je n'ai plus rien à dire J'aime quand tout est lent pour mieux nous attendrir Depuis longtemps tu le savais Ma vie s'écroule Je voulais juste que tu sois bien Mais j'ai brisé le lien et c'est si dur de te quitter... Quand l'amour est vrai comme la fleur aime l'abeille Mais je sais que tu pars pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi Je voulais tant que cela dure comment te le dire Depuis longtemps tu le sentais mais n'en voulais plus et le plus dur c'est d'accepter... Mais c'est à la fin tous mes espoirs sur nous deux et même si tu pars pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi Aimer un autre que moi Vas-tu lâcher ? Ça c'est l'amour vrai comme la fleur aime l'abeille et tu sais que tu pars pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi Aimer un autre que moi… Juste pour aimer un autre que moi… Aimer un autre que moi… Juste pour aimer un autre que moi… Aimer un autre que moi… '''Discography 3: Pop Trash cd albums ·''' cassettes cd singles: someone else not me '''· playing with uranium ·''' last day on earth '''· the sun doesn't shine forever cassette singles: someone else not me videos: someone else not me adverts ·''' lyrics '''· tour · related releases Category:Visual Discography: Pop Trash